Autogyro aircraft, in which a vehicle has helicopter-like airfoils rotated by the forward motion of the vehicle, have been known and used for many years, but have the disadvantage, much like an airplane, that flight must be preceded by a roll to achieve flight velocity. Helicopters are more often used, because takeoff may be accomplished from a fixed position. A great deal of attention has been directed toward a vehicle which is convertible for operation as both an automobile and a helicopter, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,321, issued Nov. 6, 1979 in the name of Eickmann. In order to function acceptably as an automobile on land, the vehicle must have an overall width no greater than eight feet, corresponding to the greatest width for which highways are currently designed, as recognized in the abovementioned Eickmann patent, although the exact maximum dimension varies from state to state, and may differ in foreign jurisdictions. Various schemes have been proposed, none of which has resulted in widespread use of such vehicles. A simple air-land vehicle is desired.